


12:30 AM

by disingenue



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: ADHD Lexa, Alternate Universe - The 100 (TV) Fusion, And also sober, And crushing HARD, Autistic Lexa, Clexa, Lexa is Neurodivergent, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24840298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disingenue/pseuds/disingenue
Summary: Lexa always calls on schedule.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Kudos: 160





	12:30 AM

“Hello?”

“Hello Anya, this is Lexa.”

“Lexa, I know.. No-one else calls me at exactly 12:30 AM every night.”

“Okay.”

“So, how was your day…?”

“I met a girl. But first, I headbutted a man at Oliver’s. I feel bad. He was a drunk white guy harassing some women, and when I went to stop him he hit on me, and then he touched me, so I neutralized him with reasonable force.”

“And…? That’s everything?”

“…One of the women he was harassing was said girl…”

“ _Lexa._ ”

“I know. I feel shitty about it. I was doing that thing where I feel protective, and where I profile a person, and I was just running wild on impulse—“

“Was she at least hot?”

“Yes. She’s white, 30 years old, 5’8, about 130 lbs, with soft looking, blonde, wavy hair, blue eyes the colour of cornflowers, a bow-shaped m—“

“Shut up, Lexa.”

“Sorry… I’m really taken with her.”

“And, so soon! My little recluse is getting comfortable quick, eh?”

“Is that a bad thing?”

“No.”

“I also believe I’ve developed this trust because she thoughtfully brings food for her coworkers every day, and because of a very long conversation we had when she got trapped in the elevator—“

“Lexa, I’m gonna cut you off. Are you missing a detail?”

“…She also works at Trikru 3.”

“Lexa, are you picking up chicks on the job?! Killing it in that business suit.”

“No, I am not _‘killing it’_ ; I only discuss personal things with her outside the Yellow Line, and off company time.”

“Okay, okay, okay, you’ve justified it enough. Anyways.”

“We are going on a date at Oliver's on Saturday, and this time I made sure it’s romantic in nature, _NOT_ platonic.”

“ _GOOD._ Let’s not make that mistake again.”

“Let’s not make that mistake again.”

“And what’s your plan for not picking up?”

“It’s Oliver's. They know I don’t drink.”

“Look at you. Got it all planned ahead. What do you even need me for these days…? I’m gonna have to find myself a needier sponsee!”

“Okay. I can stop calling you from now on.”

“Lexa, I was kidding.”

“So was I.”

“Har har. Okay, well… Hey, you know you can call me any time if something big happens? You don’t have to sit with it all day, waiting until 12:30 AM…”

“Well, yes…”

“Lexa, don’t get too zoomed in on the small stuff where it doesn’t serve you.”

“Duly noted.”

“And Lexa? Be yourself with this girl. If she is remotely worthy of you… _you will be enough for her_.”

“I am enough. I wrote that on my arm.”

“Don’t you forget it. Goodnight Lexa. Give Titus a scratch for me.”

“Goodnight, Anya.”


End file.
